


Where You Walk I Can't Follow

by riverrogz (thesonder)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, immortality issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesonder/pseuds/riverrogz
Summary: Lucifer finds Chloe crying, and has to coax it out of her why she is upset. Turns out, their issues may not be all that different. Cuddling and crying ensues.This was meant to be angst but it turned into fluff because I'm a sad bitch so-
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Where You Walk I Can't Follow

Everything is fine. At first.  
When Lucifer opens the door to Chloe’s house, it is warm and flooded with the light from the windows lining either side of the long kitchen, dining room and living room. At first it seems abnormally quiet too, as Lucifer places the bag in his hands onto the counter with a muffled thump, along with the keys to his Corvette, which jangle as they hit the wood. Then he hears the sniff.  
Lucifer’s heart seems to swell with anxiety in his chest at the sound and he steps slowly, cautiously, round the corner to the living room to where the noise had come from. When he enters the living room, he sees his girlfriend, sitting on the sofa facing the burning fireplace, facing away from him, her shoulders hunched and head bowed. The sight of her like this makes Lucifer’s heart sink. Immediately, he walks over to the sofa and sits next to Chloe, gently pulling at her arms in an attempt to get her to show her face.  
She resists at first, but eventually he manages to draw her arms away from her face, and then slightly bloodshot eyes meet his, embedded in a sad but still beautiful face, which he recognises a little too well to feel comfortable with.  
With her hands folded in his, he asks her, heart heavy with the sadness of an answer to the question he is about to ask.  
“Have you been crying?”  
Chloe’s lips tremble at the question, but after a moment she inhales sharply, as if gasping for air after a long absence. She breaks her gaze with Lucifer, hands squirming out from his grip, and she moves away from him, simultaneously tearing his heart in two, just the littlest bit.  
“No, no… I’m fine.'' Chloe says, getting to her feet and looking around, attempting to appear purposeful when really Lucifer can see right through her.  
“Chloe. Talk to me.”  
That gets her attention. At the sound of her name, she turns, from her lost position standing above him.  
“Come on.” Lucifer murmurs, coaxing her back down to him, and finally she gives in. Her hand in his, he guides her down onto the sofa and pulls her close so her head rests on his chest, and then he envelopes his arms tight around her small frame.  
Chloe sinks into Lucifer’s embrace, and she hides her face in Lucifer’s shirt as the tears begin to flow again. Instead of questioning her, Lucifer just lets her cry. Rubbing a smooth hand up and down her back as she sniffles and gasps into his shirt. He knows she’s trying to be quiet.  
After a few minutes, Chloe’s hand finds Lucifer’s shirt, clutches tight to it, and she raises her head to look at him. Lucifer doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to speak, because he knows she wants to.  
“One day, I’m gonna die.” Chloe whispers, so quietly Lucifer has to strain to hear it. But hear it he does, and his heart plummets. He knew this conversation would come. And it was never going to be pleasant.  
“And… and you won’t. You’ll be… alone.” Chloe continues, almost breathless in her quiet distress.  
Lucifer pauses, and then says in a murmur, with a small smirk.  
“Forgive me love, but doesn’t that mean _I_ should be the one feeling a bit sorry for myself?”  
And despite the tear tracks streaking her face, Chloe can’t help but smile a little. But then it fades.  
“We… won’t get to grow old together.” she says, trying to emphasise her point.  
This, Lucifer doesn’t have an answer to. To hide his conflicted face. Lucifer gently returns Chloe’s head to his chest, taking a deep breath in as he decides how to approach this particularly sensitive subject.  
“I know… but... maybe there’s a way out of that.”  
Chloe’s head immediately snaps up, almost butting Lucifer in the jaw. She apologises hastily, hurrying to speak.  
“ _What?_ You mean you’ve found one? A way around it?”  
“No, not necessarily darling.” Lucifer says, pushing Chloe’s head back down and proceeding to place his chin firmly on it so make sure she doesn’t jump up again.  
“But maybe one way, it could be done. Either we both become immortal, I become mortal, or we could.. go somewhere. Off-world. Where you could be with me… forever.” Lucifer says quietly, awkwardly.  
He can’t tell Chloe he has been thinking about all of this for months now. He can’t tell her how he has been investigating Lilith’s ring, looking for a way to get Chloe to stay with him forever, looking for a way to limit his lifespan down to hers, looking at how he can get them both to Heaven or to Hell, just somewhere where they can be together forever, and somewhere where he won’t have to weep over her dead body a mere 50 or so years from now.  
It’s crazy how their thoughts have synced, how both their fears have blended, blurred and how they share such a life together that their ideas have mirrored, heart beat the same rhythm on opposite beats.  
Chloe has stayed silent after Lucifer’s vague revelation, and he feels her sinking back into her sadness again.  
“I just don’t want you to be alone.”  
The pain Lucifer feels at these words twists itself into a curious beating, pulsating feeling in his chest, which then seems to project out forwards, and reach to wrap around Chloe. After a few seconds and with an exhausting kind of exhilaration, he realises it is love.  
Lucifer tightens his arms around Chloe and presses a lingering kiss to the top of her head, closing his eyes and simply revelling in the feeling of having her here in his arms. Alive, healthy, young, _here_.  
“I’ll never be alone, Chloe.” he murmurs in a low voice, just loud enough for her to hear. “You know you’ll always be with me. Doesn’t matter where you happen to be in this wide old universe.”  
Chloe moves a little in his arms, acknowledging his statement but either too touched to respond, or with no idea of what to say. Or both.  
As they sit on the sofa, Chloe held close in Lucifer’s arms, the young woman begins to drift off into sleep, exhausted after an afternoon of crying. Lucifer watches the fire as it slowly flickers out into scorching embers that litter the fireplace rug. He then turns his gaze to Chloe, sleeping in his arms, and presses his lips to her hair again. The words he whispers are so light and inconsequential to the rest of the world that they float away on the breeze like the embers from the dying fire, but they sit deep rooted in Chloe’s heart for every year of her life after the moment she hears them, whispered to her in the foggy reality between sleep and consciousness.  
“And if I forgot to say it, I love you.”


End file.
